1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel tricycloundecanol derivatives, more particularly to 3-alkoxy-4-homoisotwistanes of the formula (I), ##STR3## wherein R represents an alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms or a cycloalkyl group having 5 to 6 carbon atoms. The invention also relates to a process for producing 3-alkoxy-4-homoisotwistanes of the formula (I), and a novel perfume and flavor composition comprising such homoisotwistanes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The carbon framework of the present compound, 4-homoisotwistane (tricyclo[5.3.1.0.sup.3,8 ]undecane), was first synthesized by A. Kranz et al [Chem. Commun., 1387 (1971) and J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 95, 5662 (1973)]. Thereafter, a convenient method of producing 4-homoisotwistane was developed by N. Takaishi et al [Synthe. Commun., 4, 225 (1974)], and further study on the reactivity and the functionalization reaction of the bridgehead position was made by N. Takaishi et al [J.C.S. Chem. Commun., 371 (1975)]. Many derivatives of that undecane have also been synthesized [K. Aigami et al, J. Med. Chem, 19, 536 (1976)].